The Ruined Concert (version 5)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. a small brown cockroach with big yellow eyes and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, named Digit, appeared. Digit cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Bernard!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a slender mouse with gray fur, dark brown eyes and a red mertail with clear scarlet red fins. His name was Bernard. Majestic and proud, Bernard smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Bernard sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous IAGO!" Digit announced. A pudgy red parrot with small claws, a white face, a purple tail and blue feather tips, a golden beak and orange bird feet wearing yellow trunks enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Iago. Anyway, Iago waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reigns because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Bernard. Bernard spoke to Iago. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Iago." Bernard got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Highness!" Iago chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your friends and your sisters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Bernard's seven girls had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little daughter Olivia." said Bernard. Iago turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Olivia was always off doing crazy things that mermouse aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Olivia should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Iago swam to his band, he picked up his conductor's baton. He tapped it on his music notes three times to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female mermice in each shell. One of the mermaids was a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and a turquoise mertail with clear aquamarine fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name is Bridget. The second mermaid was a young Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name is Cholena. The third mermaid was a small black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a purple mertail with clear violet fins, wearing a purple tank top, a matching bow and white gloves. Her name is Millie Mouse. The fourth mermaid was a small black mouse with small hands, a peach face, and a green mertail with clear baby green fins, wearing both a matching tank top, hair bow and white gloves. Her name is Melody Mouse. The fifth mermaid was a tan mouse with a light peach face and underbelly, pink lips, a dark brown nose, green eyes, curvy pink ears and a teal mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name is Nellie Brie. The sixth and last mermaid was a tan mouse with a brown nose, brown eyes, curvy pink ears and and a salmon pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a salmon pink shell bra. Her name is Jenny McBride. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Oh, we are the sisters of Bernard Great father who loves us and named us well Bernard stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Bridget Bridget popped up with her hat with feathers. Bridget: La la la La la la La la LA! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Cholena Cholena floated up with purple feathers and put them behind her back. Cholena: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Nellie Millie: La la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Melody After Millie, came Melody. Melody: La-a la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Nellie When she was done with her solo, Nellie swam forward to the stage. Nellie: La la la! Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: Jenny Jenny: La la la LA! The six mermice gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Iago continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Bernard got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest sister show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Bridget, Cholena, Millie, Melody, Nellie and Jenny: To sing a song Iago wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Olivi-'' Iago and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Olivia? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Iago cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Bernard, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "OLIVIA!!!" he shouted. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs